1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair cosmetics and more particularly, to hair setting lotions which exhibit excellent curl retentivity and good texture of the hair after setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cold perm treatments have widely been made so as to have the hair waved or curled. After the cold permanent waving, the hair is applied with hair setting lotions such as set lotions or hair sprays for the purpose of insuring the setting and beautiful styling of the hair. These hair setting lotions are also used to cause the hair, which has not been subjected to the cold perm treatment, to be transiently waved or curled or to prevent the hair from dishevelling.
These hair setting lotions have been heretofore produced by dissolving polymeric compounds for hair setting (hereinafter referred to simply as "polymeric compound") in a suitable solvent such as water, lower alcohols or mixed solvents of water and lower alcohols. The resulting solution is used as it is to give a setting lotion, and when a suitable liquefied gas is mixed with the solution as an injection to give an aerosol, this is used as a hair spray.
However, the conventional hair setting lotions thus obtained have the drawbacks (1) that since the surface tension of polymeric compounds is higher than the critical surface tension of the hair, they deposit on the hair as small lumps in the form of islands and do not form a uniform film, (2) that the polymer compound deposits on the hair as islands, so that the curl retentivity especially under high humidity conditions is poor and the texture is also poor, and (3) that the polymer compound deposited in the form of islands is liable to flake when the hair is combed, making the luster of the hair poor. In order to overcome the drawbacks, attempts have been made to add and incorporate oils for cosmetics, silicone oils, surface active agents and the like but are not satisfactory in results.